


Child of the New Era

by tinybean98



Series: Butterfly [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Ending, slice of life-ish????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybean98/pseuds/tinybean98
Summary: Koumei and Yueying welcome a new addition into their life.





	Child of the New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I meant to write a new chapter of Butterfly, but wrote this up instead! I really hope to write a new chapter of Butterfly after midterms are over, so sit tight and enjoy this one shot about Koumei and Yueying's daughter!  
> This whole one shot was written while listening to all of Bolbbalgan's songs! If you're into Kpop, you should definitely give them a listen! ^^

“Yumei has all of your features, Mei.” Yueying murmurs as she holds her newborn daughter close. “She has your red hair, your nose, even your ears!” Koumei looks up from his scrolls.

“That’s not true. She has your eyes.” He says. Yueying pouts. 

“That’s about it though.” She mumbles. “Maybe when you get older, you’ll look more like me.” Yueying coos and Yumei smiles, gurgling and reaching out for the strands of black hair that dangle down from her mother’s shoulders. 

“Oh! She’s smiling!” Yueying says, her voice is laced with excitement as she walks to stand beside Koumei. He looks over to the bundle in his wife’s arms and his eyes meets the brown eyes of his daughter.

Koumei can’t help but reach over and let Yumei grasp onto his index finger. Yumei erupts into a bigger smile, as she wriggles around in her mother’s arms. Koumei smiles. “I’m glad you’ve been born in an era of peace.” He whispers. 

* * *

As the seasons pass, Yumei grows a little faster than Koumei would like her to. He sees her from the library window, toddling around in the gardens with Yueying following closely behind.

Yumei stops abruptly every once in awhile to gaze up at the vast blue sky above her and the white petals from the blossom tree fall and flutter onto the top of her hair. Yueying crouches down and picks the petals from Yumei’s hair and places it in the toddler’s hand. Koumei watches Yumei’s face light up and gently pick the petals from her palm and hold it up for her mother to see. 

Yueying smiles and points up to the blossom tree, then says something inaudible, but it makes Yumei bounce up and down in delight. 

“Brother Koumei.” a voice snaps Koumei out of his thoughts. He turns to see Kougyoku at the door of the library. Her gaze flits to the window to see what Koumei was distracted by and she smiles. “Here are the documents you’ve requested.” 

“You didn’t have to. You’re a busy woman, Empress.” Koumei replies as Kougyoku sets down scrolls onto his desk. 

“It’s nothing.” Kougyoku says. There’s a brief silence. “Yumei seems to grow everyday.” She says absentmindedly as she stares out the window. Koumei turns around again to look out the window. 

“Yes. It’s a little too fast.” Koumei agrees. 

“Is she beginning to speak now?” Kougyoku asks. 

“She speaks a little, but the physician says it will take a bit more time for her.” 

“That’s good.” Kougyoku says, then straightens her back. “I’d better be going. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off and spend time with your family?” 

“Ah, but I’m not quite finished with these documents.” Koumei replies. Kougyoku huffs. 

“Did you not say that Yumei was growing a little too fast?” Koumei pauses at Kougyoku’s remark, then promptly begins to hastily roll up the documents. Kougyoku lets out a small laugh. 

“Enjoy the rest of your day, Brother Koumei.” 

* * *

Yueying sees herself in Yumei, but not appearance-wise. When Yumei rushes into the research facility smeared with mud, Yueying can’t help but laugh. It reminds her of the hot summer days by the mountain stream where her and her brother would catch frogs and run back home to the tea house, a little too eager to show her own parents. 

“I found a slug in the gardens, Mama!” Yumei shouts in excitement as she holds up her clasped hands. 

Yueying crouches down beside her daughter. Yumei unclasps her hands to reveal a small black slug inching its way across her palm. 

“It’s slimy.” Yumei says as she gently pokes the slug’s antennae. 

“Yes, that’s because slugs need a wet environment to live in. You shouldn’t be picking it up, or it will feel uncomfortable.If you're going to pick it up, it can only be for a little bit.” Yueying scolds gently.

“Okay, Mama. I'll put the slug back in the gardens.” Yumei hangs her head low in shame. At that moment, a maid appears. 

“There you are! I'm sorry, Lady Wang!” The maid bows deeply multiple times. 

“It's quite alright, Fei.” Yueying says. “Make sure she gets a bath after she goes to the gardens.” 

Yueying brushes some of the crusted mud from Yumei’s messy red ponytail and lets out an exasperated sigh. “Off you go. Make sure you clean out under your nails, alright?” 

Yumei nods and follows Fei out of the research facility. 

“I wasn't being too harsh, was I?” Yueying asks one of the researchers. 

“No, of course not Lady Wang!” 

“I'll take your word for it.” Yueying says with a small smile. She returns her attention to get work for a moment. Her mind wanders back to her daughter and her fascination with the world around her, and a small smile graces her lips.

“The sparkle in her eyes...I hope it remains there for years to come.” 

* * *

Yumei has seen a lot in the whole five years of her life. She's seen different countries and different people, each one never failing to satisfy her ever growing curiosity about the world outside of the palace walls. But for her, nothing would give her more satisfaction than staying up past her bedtime to spend time with her parents in the garden and looking up at the night sky.

On a warm summer night, Yumei blew out the flame from a small lantern. The garden plunges into darkness and Yumei tightens her grip on her father’s robe for a moment as her vision momentarily becomes nothing but black. 

“There’s nothing to be scared of, Yumei.” Her father reassures her and he takes her hand in his. 

“We’re right here with you.” Her mother’s voice is soft and gentle in the darkness and Yumei feels her mother take her other hand and hold it tight. 

Yumei feels the warmth of her parents hands and tugs them a little closer to her, causing them to chuckle. Her mother picks her up in her arms and plants a kiss on her cheek, which makes Yumei burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Yumei, look. Can you see the stars?” Her father asks and Yumei can just make out his finger pointing towards the sky, where millions of tiny dots shimmer and dance in the night. The three fall silent as they admire the river of stars stretching through the vast sky.

“When your father and I were younger, we would sit out here for hours watching the stars. Now, we get to share these moments with you.” Her mother says. 

Yumei’s mind wanders to her parents. She hears from the palace staff many times say that she was lucky to have parents that actually loved each other. Yumei never understood it when they said that and figured that it wouldn’t be very proper of her to ask what the palace staff meant. Her parents must have something special and they deserve that special something, Yumei thinks. In her eyes, they were the most incredible and the most amazing people in the entire world. 

Yumei lets out a yawn and leans her head on her mother’s shoulder and nuzzles her face into the crook of her mother’s neck. She feels her mother pat her back gently. 

“Sleep well, my dear.” Yumei hears her mother murmur and she places a small kiss on the tip of Yumei’s nose. 

“Goodnight, little princess.” Her father says as he gently smooths down her hair. 

“I love you, Mama, Papa.” Yumei mumbles as she begins to fall asleep. 

“We love you, Yumei.”


End file.
